darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yin
Should Her status not be Unknown? I am wondering this because so far in the second season she has only been shown in a flashback saying fairwell... making her status very uncertain and mysterious, just a thought 05:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC)65.93.100.113 :Done...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I think she has the ability to erase contractor's power Phi1991 : It might be true but it may be the result of an experiment or something like that. All we know is that after a huge shock with Inazami, Hei lost his powers. Then Yin was also able to use Michiru's water powers againt herself and drowning her. It might be possible that she somehow developed the ability to manipulate the abilities of contractors. But as I said, it's still unclear. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 10:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : I think her origin country is Finland or we can make it Europe,what do you think,guys? Phi1991 23:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) She's dormant Episode 6 states that she is in a dormant stage, as well as her original background. I've changed her status to Dormant and added her country of origin as Scandanavia Pierrot :And we should her code Izanami ? ̉Phi1991 04:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think Izanami is solely Yin. It's more like a machine using Yin as a power source. So I don't think it would be a right choice to add Izanami as a code name. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 07:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Her ability Yin is becoming so powerful.She can send contractors to heaven Phi1991 : She may have developed a power to destabilize contractor or take away their abilities, thus making them human again. Also, she may be able to control contractors or their abilities to force them to commit suicide, an illogical action a contractor would not normally do. Sending them to heaven might mean she is making them human, giving them emotions and also a chance to go to heaven when they die or it might just mean that she is able to kill them. I'm sure they'll elaborate on this... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 15:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Her name I'm from Finland and Kirisi isn't a name unless you want to write it like how it would be pronounced in Japan. Instead Kirsi is a real name, and does mean Kirsikka (cherry) like the background says. :It was actually Kirsi. Someone must have changed it to Kirisi. I've fixed it now.. Thanks for the heads up... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 10:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hei not seeing Yin "She also attempts to interact with Hei, but to no avail, as Hei, no longer being a Contractor, can no longer see her." Huang could see Yin but he wasn't a contractor, the girl with the pink hair could see Yin and she's not a contractor. Perhaps it'll make more sense if I watch Season 2 16:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's not about seeing Yin. Everyone can see Yin since, well, she is a human. But only contractors can see medium ghosts... that blue things which does the surveillance for Dolls. What Hei can't see there is Yin's medium ghost. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 19:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Ahh I see. Now it makes sense. 01:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yin's Sight I know that the generally accepted notion is that Yin is blind, but I frankly have a hard time believing that her vision is all that bad. There are numerous instances throughout the series (particularly the OVAs) that suggest that she has the ability to see, that is,'' without ''her ghost. If I were to site just a single instance, refer to the first episode of the OVAs at time 8:55 - 9:00, where Yin's sight is expressly suggested. There are also a LOT of instances where she walks around and navigates on her own, not to mention all those times where she looks Hei right in the eyes. What's the official word on this? :It is pretty confusing, but during the Black Contractor episodes, it does look like she's blind. She needed Hei to help her around when not using her Ghost, but their have been instances when it did get confusing, like the way she made her way to Hei's house during the whole "Doll Stealing: incident, where Hei helped that dude (cant remember the name) to run away with the doll. Overall, not quite sure where they stand in this...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Page 8 of Chapter 14.5 of the Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana manga explicitly states that she's blind. JasonRashidi 08:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC)-- Ending anon user 38.111.252.194 added the following, which i felt was not a proper thing to have on an encyclopedic page and it was a poor narrative. I removed it and present it here for anyone who wishes to discuss it, which I think would be fairer than straight out deleting it: "The ending is very confusing but heres my understanding of it, the body in the coffin is the being said to rise after after Izanami awakes. If you look closely you will see the this being is a male and the only reason that Isanami looked female is that her and yin are one. Although I did not write this article I did edit some parts that had mistakes, such as they said "observation apparition" when it is actually called observation spector. My account of the end is exactly that "my account" take it with a grain of salt." -- 21:00, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Izanami Until now I'm wondering out of all Dolls why did she become Izanami is that hand picked or something?